Touch control has become a necessary configuration of small to medium display panels and has a large market. In order to increase the added value of products and to grasp the touch control technology in their own hands, display panel manufacturers rush to develop embedded touch control technology, mainly including in-cell technology and on-cell technology, wherein the in-cell technology refers to a method in which the touch panel function is embedded within the liquid crystal pixels, and the on-cell technology refers to a method in which the touch panel function is embedded between the color filter substrate and the polarizing plate. As for a flexible active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display screen, the existence of film encapsulation makes the on-cell technology very hard to be applied, because forming a conventional touch control structure on the film encapsulation requires multiple times of photo-etching which have significant adverse influence on the OLED device beneath the film encapsulation. An OLED device has huge differences from a liquid crystal display device, which makes the in-cell technology very hard to be applied to an OLED device. Therefore, it is needed to provide a touch control means of an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display screen that can achieve flexible touch control and minimize its adverse influence on the film encapsulation.